Unspoken Love
by Genin
Summary: I get sucked into the Naruto World! This is my first fic so I hope you like it. Rating will get PG13 in later chapters.
1. The Worst Day

Unspoken Love  
  
Genin: Hello everybody! New writer here!  
  
People: *Groans*  
  
Genin: Hey! Anywho instead of writing the customary "YOU" fic I am writing a "ME" fic. Um, enjoy the show!  
  
Chapter 1: The Worst Day  
  
It had been one of those days again. You know the days were you think that nothing can get any worse but does. Yeah, one of those days. It all started with me waking up from a, how should I say it, interesting dream.  
I woke up with a start and sat up. "What was that?" I thought aloud. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking and covered with, BLOOD! How could my hands be covered in blood? Then suddenly a face flashed before my eyes. A face that resembled a snake. Somehow it seemed fimiliar. I looked down at my hands again. Except that this time they were covered in cold sweat.  
I looked at my Naruto clander that had a picture of team 7 running into the sunset. At least today is Thursday, I thought to my self. I looked at the clock. It was 5 minutes to seven. "Oh, CRAP! I'm Late!"  
By the time I was done with my shower, getting dressed, and gathering my things it was 7:55.  
" (my real name)" shouted my mom. "You have ONE minute to get down here!"  
"Yes ma'am!" I shouted back through a mouth full of toothpaste. I spat it out, grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. My mom was at the front door.  
"I'm taking your brother to the dentist." She checked her watch. "You better get going."  
"Okay mom, I'm just going to grab a Poptart to eat on my way."  
  
Later that day  
  
I flung down my math book. Finally! Why did Mr. Weber have to give such a long assignment? I thought to myself. At least I finished my other homework at lunch.  
School was okay, for the most of the day. Except for lunch. I had packed cup ramen and in my carelessness I broke the bottom. So when I went to pour the hot water in it scourged my hand! On top of that, I had to throw the whole thing away.  
*SLAM* There was my brother back from detention. I looked at the clock. A quarter to five o'clock. Man, Ms.Buswick kept him late. Ishouted down to him that it was time to get ready for judo class.  
Pulled up my pants and quickly tied them. I grabbed my gi* top and when I straightened up my eyes rested on my only copy of the Japanese Shounen Jump. For some reason it made me think of my dream. 'That face,' I thought while I pulled it from the shelf. I flipped it to the Naruto section. But before I could go any further I heard someone calling. So I shut the Shounen Jump, tied my belt, grabbed a scrunchie and my bag, and went down stairs.  
  
After Judo  
  
My brother and I trugged out to the car. We were both wiped out after that rather long throwing session. I opened the door and nearly colapsted onto the seat. My mom got in next. She looked over at me then at my brother.  
"Guess what," we both looked at her. "we're going to Borders!" We both pumped our fists onto the air and whooped.  
  
On the Way Home  
  
I thanked my mom for the umpteinth time. "Uh, you're welcome dear." I giggled as I flipped through my newly purchased Naruto graphic novel. I couldn't wait to get home and read it!  
About 5 minutes later it started getting really foggy. It got so foggy that my mom had to put the headlights to the brightest and could just barely see the road. We traveled through that for what seemed like hours. Then finally it cleared. We all breathed a sigh of relief. But when our eyes turned back to the road there was a semi heading right towards us! We swirved to the left. I clutched my Naruto graphic novel to my chest and prepared for impact.  
None came. I opened my eyes. I was flouting in blackness. Then I realized I was still holding the Naruto graphic novel. But, it wasn't the novel anymore it was a scroll. I studied it. It was quite beautiful. It was a wonderful shade of green with black squiggles and blue sides. On it was a big ying-yang.  
Then to my surprise it began to unwravel and began wrapping itself around my body. I tried to call out but no sound came out. Suddenly my world went black.  
  
* robe like uniform worn with a belt/sash  
  
Genin: Heh, cliffies. Gotta love them! Please review! 


	2. Yuki

Unspoken Love 

Genin: Sorry for not updating for so long. Thank you to the people who reviewed!

Hey cuz! Thanks for actually reading my story! (she not an anime fan or an otaku)

Princess-Vash: Thank you. I plan to update at least once a week from now on.

yuki san1: Thanks. If you're wondering still whether I'm a he or a she your question will be answered in the story.

Chapter two

Yuki

            A strong wind blew through the trees. Sakura shivered and zipped up her jacket. She didn't shiver so much from the cold but from the strange aura surrounding the forest. Sakura looked around. There was Sasuke leaning on a tree with his arms crossed as usual and Naruto was sitting on an uplifted root drawing in the dirt with a stick. He was unusually quiet today.

             Sakura couldn't take it anymore. 

             "Where is that stupid teacher! He's always late!"

             "You mean me?"

              Sakura turned. Hanging, I should say standing, from the tree branch behind her was their teacher Kakashi. (someone tell me how to spell  his last name!) 

              "Gyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Sakura while anime falling. 

              "Sorry Sakura." Laughed Kakashi as he helped Sakura to her feet.

              "You should be!" yelled Naruto. "you shouldn't scare my Sakura-chan."

              "_Your Sakura-chan?_" With that she started pumbling the poor blond ninja.

               "So, what's our assignment?" asked Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto, who had a mountain of bumps on his head, looked up. 

                "Yes, of course." Said Kakashi. He pulled a scroll from his vest and unrolled it. On it was a picture of a white flower. "This is a snow blossom. It only blooms when the first snowflake falls from the sky. The roots are used for medicinal purposes but it can only be picked when the flower first blooms." 

                "That doesn't sound too hard." Stated Sakura.

                "Yea, but there's a catch. Follow me."

                 He led them into the forest. It was dark and had a certain feeling about it that made you not want to make a sound. They carried on down the straight path. After about ten minutes of walking they came to the end of the forest into a field of flowers the color of Naruto's outfit. The field stretched as far as the eye could see.

                "Sensei, you mean we have to find one white flower in all of this?" asked Sakura.

                 "Correct."

                Naruto looked over at Sakura. _This is the perfect time to show Sakura that I'm better than that stupid Sasuke!_ He thought.

                  "I'm going to be the one to find it!" yelled Naruto, while he began sprinting to the center of the field. After a few seconds he tripped and fell face first. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi sweat dropleted. 

                             "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

                   They hurried to where Naruto fell. He was sittingwith his hands clamped over his nose and a horrified expression.

                    "Naruto, what is it?" asked Sakura. He pointed. They followed it.

              THERE WAS A GIRL LYING THERE, WRAPPED IN SOME SCROLL!


	3. Yuki part 2

Unspoken Love

Genin: Gomen nae. Gomen nae.

Gaara: Yeah right.

Genin: Wha!...di....pi...? How did you?

Gaara: I have my ways. Anyway, do you think you have enough time to be talking to me?

Genin: Yeah I guess. *light bulb appears above head* Since you are here I have something that I have been wanting to do for a long time.

Gaara: *glances at me nervously* What do you mean by that.

Genin: *reaches to his face*

Gaara: *GULP!*

Genin: CLANG! I've always wanted to see the inside of your gourd. *takes out cork* What's that wishing sound? Ah! I'm getting sucked into the gourd! HELP!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

~ @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Chapter 3: Yuki part 2

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Recap: _They followed where his finger was pointing . _THERE WAS SOME GIRL WRAPPED IN A SCROLL!

Naruto brought his hand back to his nose as a new flow of blood began. (If you haven't guessed already, the girl is only wearing the scroll) As if on cue, Sasuke's cheeks became pink and he turned around.

"Well we can't let lye here all day." said Kakashi. A faint blush could be seen from under his mask. He bent down and picked her up, resting her head on his chest. He turned to the others. "Once you have completed the mission return to the village." and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

Sakura sighed.

"Well, might as well get going." she said as she stood up. She looked up at the sky._ The first snow fall should be happening soon._ As soon as she thought that one lone snow flake appeared in the sky. Naruto and Sasuke, noticing what Sakura was looking at looked up at the sky too. All three of them watched as the snow flake fell on a bud that the girl had been laying on.

As soon as it landed the bud bloomed into a flower as white as snow.

I slowly opened my eyes. A white ceiling and a bright light met my eyes. I squinted._ This ceiling is unfamiliar. _I heard a door opening. "Hai Hokage-sama," The door closed. I sat up and looked towards were I heard the door opening. A very tall man with sweeping silver hair had his back to me. He turned. He had a mask covering most of his face and a head band covering his left eye. 

"Ohayo!" He said brightly. "Hm? Wakarimas ka?"

I was too stunned to answer. I mean _the_ Hatake Kakashi was standing in front of me. Noticing my shocked expression he asked again. "Do you understand me?" He was speaking Japanese but I could understand him perfectly.

"Yes," I answered. Wait a minute, when did I become fluent in Japanese? I do know more than most Americans, but this is ridiculous. Plucking up my courage I asked, "Excuse me but were am I?" 

"Oh? Well you are in a hospital in Konohagakure no Sato. A village in Fire Country."

"Oh. I see." He pulled up a chair and sat down. _But how did I get here?_ Then it all came back to me. The graphic novel. The semi. The...... Scroll. "Um, uh."

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi,. How did I get here?. In the hospital I mean."

"Oh! Well." He scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Well you see. My students found you in a flower field wrapped in only a scroll."

_Only in a... _SCROLL! Then, am I? I looked down. I was wearing a collared pajama t-shirt and pants. Both were a nice dark blue. _These look familair. Didn't I see these in an issue of Shonen Jump? Then there must be a ...... _I felt on top of my head and sure enough there was that weird cap that looks like a walrus. (See Shonen Jump's December issue)

"Since you had *cough* no clothes Naruto let you borrow a pair of his old pajamas. He said you keep them. Except he wants the cap back."

"Naruto....."

"He's another one of my students." _I know that Kakashi. _I said to myself. "Now you get some sleep. One of my students will bring you some clothes tomorrow." He got up and put the chair back against the wall. He then opened the door, waved, and left. 

I looked to the window. It was snowing. It only snowed once were I lived. But I was too young to enjoy it. Maybe now I will be able to.

"Yuki ga." Then I went to sleep.

Gaara: Currently Genin is not able to say anything but she would like you to review.

Genin: *still in gourd* IT'S DARK! SOMEONE TURN ON THE LIGHTS! I WANT MY MOMMY!

Gaara: *Laughing hysterically*

Genin: REVIEW AND GET MY MOMMY! 


End file.
